


Shadows of the Leaves

by CadetDru



Series: Stare Straight At The Sun [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Gen, The Arrangement (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Crowley's green thumb





	Shadows of the Leaves

Crowley took a deep breath as he looked at his oh so very beautiful plants. As with everything else in his home, it was for his benefit only. And they fulfilled their purpose. The plants he owned were so fearful. Their trembles made him think of his whispers to Eve. He was their God and they knew their place.

The plants made Crowley feel at home. Not Heaven, which he could not and would not remember. Not Hell, which he detested. Home was where he had done his easiest and greatest work. Home was the Garden.

He loved being in the Garden. Leaving there was a second Fall. He still stood by the fear that he had actually done the good thing. Aziraphale's sword was definitely the wrong thing for the humans. They had swapped places at the very beginning of human history. Their free will had even cemented with that of Adam and Eve's. It had been the faintest whisper of the Arrangement, they both were naturally inclined to acts of Good and Evil. Crowley's explanation was that he was a Fallen angel, so he already was trapped between Good And Evil. Aziraphale had no such excuse.

Aziraphale was calling, leaving a message on the tape that played throughout the flat. It was the time of decade where he frantically called to check on the status of the thermos of holy water. Aziraphale had given it to Crowley nearly (exactly) twenty years before, and he still worried.

Just the sound of his concerned voice was placating the plants. Crowley turned on the plants, looking at each in turn. "Don't you dare be comforted by him. He doesn't care about you. You're not from the Garden that he guarded, and you don't deserve to have been. He will never know about you. His mercy is beyond you. You are as forsaken as I am. You are contaminated simply by existing. The humans aren't the only ones who have the original sin."

He tried his best not to consider his words, not to listen to Aziraphale who was still talking.

"If I sprayed you with the holy water that angel gave me, what would happen?" Crowley asked the room softly. The shaking leaves were in danger of falling off, which only made me the shaking intensify. "Today might not the day were going to find out," Crowley said. "Please me, and that day might never come."


End file.
